


Take Six. Or Seven.

by worth_the_risk



Series: Counting. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Golly, I think I'm probably going to tag that in every single bit of this series, In which the word "alright" is overused, Miscarriage, Molstrade, and the aftermath, boner denial: repeated offense., denied!, still hate Molstrade as a pairing name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worth_the_risk/pseuds/worth_the_risk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not being difficult. Alright?" She closed her eyes and angled her face away, and he caught her under the chin and gently turned her back to look at him. "Alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Six. Or Seven.

"I can't," she panted, turning her face to the side and clenching her eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Greg, I just - I can't." 

He groaned, an entirely different flavor from the last one that had left his lips and slowed his kisses on her neck. Kissing her cheek, he rolled off of her and rubbed his hands against his face before resting them on his stomach. "Alright," he sighed. "Alright." 

"I'm not ready," she whispered meekly. "I'm not trying to be difficult, I thought that- Ugh. I'm sorry." She plucked at the ratty hem of her sleep shirt and bit her lip, trying to will the urge to cry away. 

He rolled onto his side, supporting his head in one hand and cupping her face with the other, thumb brushing her tears over her skin. Her eyes were bright in the darkened bedroom, and he smiled softly at her before leaning over and kissing her forehead. "You're not being difficult. Alright?" She closed her eyes and angled her face away, and he caught her under the chin and gently turned her back to look at him. "Alright?" 

"Alright." 

"Good, now come here." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her slight form half onto his. Her hand drifted onto his chest and he smiled, pressing his cheek against the top of her head. "Night, love." 

"Good night." She pressed her lips to his bare chest and snuggled against him, and he looked up at the ceiling, frustrated in more senses than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Greg, all pent up and cranky. Sorry this was so quick, there will probably be more later today. xx


End file.
